Silver Moon
by Reed314
Summary: Lilly was captured from her village at age five and is now a prisoner. When she is bought by the Darkmoon family as a slave the prince falls for her, but what happens when she get compatiction? UPDATED
1. BLIND!

Summery: Lilly, Jamie, Caspian, and Zac are kidnapped after their village is attacked and destroyed

Summery: Lilly, Jamie, Caspian, and Zac are kidnapped after their village is attacked and destroyed. They are taken to a prison where they are split into two groups and Lilly and her brother Caspian must survive as children.

Chapter one

BLIND!

Lilly hummed to herself as she curled up in the corner of the cell she shared with her brother and friend Kate. The music was one of her mother's old lullabies she would sing to Caspian and her.

"I can't believe you still remember that Lilly." Caspian said from the makeshift bed.

"It is so sweet, can you sing it Lilly?" Kate asked as she rolled over in her bed. Lilly was the youngest of all three of them. She was only 16 and she had been taken when she was only five. Caspian would be hitting 20 in just a few days and Kate was 17.

Lilly's beautiful emerald green hair shined in the darkness of the cell. As did the white dress that was almost completely covered in dark crimson blood.

"It is one of the few memories that I do have, Caspian. I remember mother sitting by my bed in the shining moonlight. There was a crown on her head that she said would one day be passed down to me. She would sing the same song over and over again until I was finally asleep.

'_Who are those little girls in pain  
Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon  
Twelve of them shining bright in vain  
Like flowers that blossom just once in years_

They're dancing in the shadow  
Like whispers of love  
Just dreaming of a place  
Where they're free as dove

They've never been allowed  
To love in this cursed cage

It's only the fairy tale they believe

They've never been allowed  
To love in this cursed cage   
_  
It's only the fairy tale they believe'"_

Lilly smiled when her over sensitive ears picked up the even breathes of her friends now asleep.

Lilly closed her eyes behind the purple cloth silk that covered her eyes. It was hard for her to sleep, I always had been that way. Her four remaining senses were always on high alert and it drove her crazy.

Although her eyes were of no use to her Lilly could still see. She could detect sound waves that would bounce off things and hit her sensitive ears and give her the exact shape, and location of what ever was in a room.

There was a low voice coming from down the corridor of cells and it was easy for Lilly to pick up the voice. It was Captain James Cross. He was a tall man with handsome features but and he had always been kind to Lilly even if she was a prisoner.

"Did you here the news?" She heard James asked

"No, what's going on?" The other man asked.

"The Darkmoon family is coming to choose slaves. I can't believe that out of all the places they could have gone they come to this one." James said eagerly.

"James?" Lilly called out in her angel like voice.

"Lilly, you still awake? Wow, you weren't kidding about not being able to sleep. What you need kid?" James asked with a smile on his face.

"Who are the Darkmoons?" Lilly asked.

"Oh that's right, you don't know them. Well they are one of the four legendary families that rule the land."

"Thank you James." Lilly smiled the same smile she had in years. It was sad but it showed so much of the woman that was wearing it, Bravery, Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma, Strength, and a whole lot of stubbornness. It was a genuine smile that only Lilly could pull off.

"Good night Lilly, sweet dreams."

"As to you Captain." Lilly raised her gloved hand and pressed it to her eyes. Her eyes were fire.

It was always like this. Ever since she was little and that terrible accident had stolen her eyesight.

'"_Lilly, I heard you scream, what…" Caspian trailed off as soon as he saw his younger sister's body' _

'That was the worse day of my life.' Lilly thought as she let her eyelids slide closed and she welcomed the familiar darkness and the nightmares that came with it.

It wasn't long before every cell was opened and Lilly was pulled awake. She felt her eyes once again, only to find them still on fire.

She sighed. At least she would get a cool shower today, hopefully that would cool down her burning eyes.

Kate and Caspian were still asleep while others moved out of their cells for the only meal of the day.

"Come on you two, get up before all the food is gone." Lilly said as she dug through the blanket on her bed.

"Lilly, how can you stand not eating? I mean look at you!" Kate said as she moved off her bed. "You should be dead! But no, you hold a perfect figure and you eat no more then a street rat!"

"Leave her alone Kate. She has never eaten." Caspian groaned as he rolled off his own bed.

"It's just not healthy." Kate shook her head and her blonde hair moved with her as she walked out of the cell into the long corridor.

"Darn! Where is the bag?" Lilly searched through her only belongings to find what she was looking for.

"Looking for something sis?" Caspian asked as he held out the purple bag that kept everything Lilly owned in it.

"Give me that!" She grabbed the bag from her brother

"Be nice." Caspian began, "I'm going to eat. I'll be back later."

"Ok, see ya." Lilly sat down on the makeshift bed. She dug through the bag and brought out a small yellow pencil with a sharp point and small notebook.

She opened and looked at her neat handwriting. She had written several notes on the music paper that the Captain had given her for her birthday ten years ago.

She softly hummed the song to herself and when she was satisfied with the song she flipped to the next page. This one was clean and the five lines waited to help her create her music.

"Miss Lilly!" A boy shrieked as he ran into the cell and climbed omyp Lilly's lap.

"Tommy, is something wrong?" Lilly set down her paper and pen and held to crying boy to her chest.

"They're coming Miss Lilly, they're Miss Lilly." He sobbed into her dress. Lilly reached into her purple bang and pulled out a small blanket she had since she was a child and wrapped it around the young 2 year old.

"There you are boy!" A man shouted Lilly jumped to her feet and held Tommy closer to her.

"Lilly?" Captain James rounded the corner with Boss ahead of him and two boys my age, and middle-aged woman, and a middle-aged man. All four of them had crowns on their heads.

"Lilly, what is going on?" James asked.

"What did you do to Tommy? I haven't seen him this upset since his mother died." Lilly asked as she narrowed her eyes. "I was left to protect her and you had darn well tell me now." She hissed.

James flinched. He had heard Lilly like this before. And if they didn't do exactly what the girl in the shadows ordered someone could end put with a broken hand or worse. But unfaultable the Boss didn't know this.

"Give us the child prisoner. You are not fit to protect him. Look at where you are now." He said as he began toward Lilly.

At that moment Caspian came running down the hall followed by his two friends. Zac and Jamie.

James pushed the royals out of the way telling them to get back and stay back.

"Miss Lilly you're running cold." Tommy said as he touched the black fabric over Lilly's eyes.

Lilly set Tommy down on her bed and pulled the blanket around him again.

"Stay here Tommy. Everything will be alright." Tommy nodded and Lilly turned back to the boss. Her emerald hair was already tied up and her bangs hung in front of her eyes.

"Boss, get out of there!" James yelled.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! LILLY DON'T!" Caspian yelled as he and his friends ran faster. Boss smirked and grabbed the notebook lying on Lilly's bed. Everyone that knew Lilly froze in their place.

Caspian looked to his sister and their back to the notebook. He slowly made his way inch by inch to his sister. Seconds before he reached her Boss took hold of the other side and ripped the paper to shreds. Lilly fell to the ground in tears. Caspian caught his sister and held her to his chest. James stood there with his mouth hanging open and Jamie and Zac here both staring at Boss with such rage. Tommy and gotten to the ground and picked up what remained of the many pages of music.

"Y…Y…You destroyed it." James said as he stared at the ripped pages. The notes were all over and he knew that Lilly would never heal.

"That was her life work you stupid man!" Jamie yelled in rage she moved to attack but Zac held him back.

"This girl needs to get something straight. She is a prisoner here, she has not need for that stupid cloth over her eyes!" The boss reached and grabbed the cloth on Lilly's face. All five of Lilly's friends screamed not to but the Boss did not stop.

He ripped the black cloth and Lilly eyes snapped open for the first time in over 14 years Caspian saw his sister's eyes. But they were not the same

"You stupid man!" Lilly hissed. The light shined into her eyes and she backed away into the shadows covering her eyes.

"She no harm done." Boss said with a smile.

"You fool look at her eyes again!" One of the royal boys shouted.

Boss looked at Lilly's eyes and saw that they were a clouded gray.

"BLIND! I'M BLIND YOU STUPID MAN!" Lilly yelled in rage.


	2. Sold and Damien Darkmoon

Chapter two

Chapter two

Sold and Damien Darkmoon

The cold gray eyes burned into every soul in the room. They should have known better.

Lilly sighed and shook her head angrily as she reached for her bag which held all of her items that she came here with.

After about 30 seconds of searching she found the purple vial that contained white liquid.

"What's that?" The one of the boys asked.

"It's Miss Lilly's poison." Tommy said with a smile.

Lilly looked at the boy. She could see the exact detail on him. He had shaggy black hair and the tips just barley touched his shoulders. He wore all black with a jacket with a collar that circled his neck.

Lilly smiled her genuine smile and laughed.

"It is a small amount of the poison that was used to steal my eyesight. My eyes were exposed too much light at once and if I don't act fast even my hearing vision will be gone. And yes that is how I see. I have adapted over the years to use my sensitive hearing and other senses to tell me everything that my eyes would do." She smiled again and this time everyone one was taken back. It wasn't the same smile she always had but this one was sad and filled with hurt.

She pulled the cork off the bottle and put it to her red lips before letting it flow through her throat and her eyes began to clear up a little. She couched and closed her gray eyes and held her chest.

"Miss Lilly your music is gone." Tommy said as he climbed up into her lap and held out the torn up paper.

"That really is a shame. How will I sing your lullaby to you? Or what about Kate and Caspian, I promised that I would write them a song."

"I know my lullaby. It is so hard to forget!" Lilly smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Well, I guess I will have to think for a while but with your help I'm sure I can remember it. Come on we should get you something to eat before you starve."

"Excuse me Lilly, why don't you try eating something?" Caspian said in a stern tone.

"I've told you before, I don't eat. Just the idea of food repulses me. I'll be back sooner or later. An by the looks of things around here…" Lilly looked over all the faces. "I think I would rater be back later." With that Lilly stood up and Tommy wrapped his small legs around her as she carried him on her back, singing to him in the beautiful angel like voice.

"She doesn't eat?" The Royal women asked.

"I shall be heading back to my meal sir, I will try to keep my sister calm but I'm not sure. She is rater pissed off then usual." Caspian got to his feet and he and his friends followed the beautiful girl back to the large room where food was waiting.

"So Lord Darkmoon, have you made a choice?" Boss asked.

"Indeed I have."

Damien Darkmoon watched from a far as Lilly helped the child eat.

"She sure is a pure beauty." Damien looked over his shoulder to see Dementor come up and lean on the wall.

"Yes, did you see her smile? It was so beautiful." Damien asked. She stood straight and began to walk towards the girl sitting at the table. He stopped when he felt the cold hand of his cousin on his shoulder.

"Let me go talk to her first." Dementor said with an evil smirk. Damien didn't trust his cousin, he never had. Not since he began to bring those whores home and then leave them for another. He didn't want this girl to be like them. She already meant to much to him for that.

"No." The prince said coldly as he shrugged his Cousin's hand away and walked over and took a seat next to Lilly.

Caspian looked up from his food and looked at Damien with anger.

Damien gave him a reassuring smile and Caspian nodded before turning away.

Damien put his hand on Lilly's cold pale one and she looked up at him with a smile which soon turned to a frown.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said as she looked down she tried to pull her hand away but Damien took hold of it. He put it up to her pale lips and gently kissed it.

"What for, love?" He asked.

"I made a fool out of myself this morning. That was no way to behave in front of royalty."

"No, I would have done the same if I were in your position. That man had no reason to tare that mask off or rip your notebook. It wasn't right. It should be him apologizing, not you." She smiled the smile that he loved and he put his hand on her cheek. She let her gray eyes slide closed and she leaned into his touch.

"We haven't official met yet, I'm Damien Darkmoon Prince of the Northern Vampires." He said in a whisper.

"Lilly, Lilly Clearwater." She said as she moved closer to him.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but my farther bought you." He said. Lilly's head snapped up and she looked at him.

"I can't go. I have to-" Damien smiled and put two cold figures on her lips to silence her.

"Don't worry love, my farther bought every one that was close to you. Little Tommy over there will come live with us where you can raise him as your own. Your brother and your friends Kate, Jamie, and Zac were also bought." Lilly smiled and leaned back against him. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and he gently talked to her.

"It took me a lot to convince my farther that you were worth it. He really was going to only take your brother and your other friends and leave you hear but you might be blind but you can still see. Your eyes still hold emotions and I can tell you see me. I heard it in your thoughts."

"You can hear my thoughts?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, but your more difficult then others. I have never met someone that is more protective of their thoughts then you are." Lilly smiled and closed her eyes.

Damien sighed in contentment. This girl felt so good against him. He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why do I feel this way?" She asked. Damien smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on love. Your friends have already been taken. They will meet us at the house." Lilly looked for the first time and noticed that the room had been cleared out.

Lilly nodded and Damien helped her to her feet.

Damien wrapped his arms around his girl protectively.

"Do you need anything from your cell?" He asked as he began to pull her forward.

"Only the poisons."

"Ok." They walked down the long corridor of cells and came to sell 478 Lilly's cell. It had been completely empty except for the bag in the corner where Lilly had left it. Damien watched as she walked over and moved the blankets aside to revel a small space underneath the floor. She pulled out a small bundle wrapped in purple cloth.

"What's that?" Damien asked as he approached her and pulled her into his arms.

"My most prized positions. When my village was attacked they thought they had burned everything but I still had my clothes. They are magic so they grew as I grew, my great grandmother handed them down to my grandma and my grandma to my mother and my mother to me." Damian smiled and touched the cloth. It was pure silk. It was cool and watery much like the clothes that the princess from the south ware.

"Come on Lilly, lets get you home." He kissed her forehead and she smiled as they walked out of the cell that had been Lilly's prison for so long. Now she was free, and she owed it all to the man standing next to her… Damien Darkmoon.


	3. Getting to know each other

Chapter three

Chapter three

Getting to know each other

Damien led Lilly through the prison to a warm room that Lilly had never been to before. James was standing there with a smug faced Boss

James had tears in his eyes

"James, don't cry." Lilly said as she moved away from Damien and wrapped her arms around her long time friend.

"It wont be that same around here without you girly." He began. "I have something for you." James let go of Lilly and reached into his large pocket. It was a notebook, just like her old one, but this one was purple and had lavender pages.

"Oh James!" After all the goodbyes Damien walked over to Lilly and pulled her to him when he saw Boss looking at the beautiful girl with lust in his eyes.

"Ready to got, love?" Damien whispered in her ear.

"As soon are you are."

"Thank you Boss, I will keep this girl with me every second of my life."

"You'd better."

"Goodbye James, you have always been my friend" Lilly smiled and turned to Damien who still had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Let's go." With that Damien led Lilly out to the world that she hadn't seen in 11 years.

It was raining outside and the moment the rain touched Lilly's uncovered eyes she sighed in pleasure and broke away from Damien to dance in the poring rain in the parking lot.

Damien watched the sparkling girl as she danced. It was then that he noticed her dress was beginning to come clean from all the red.

After a good five minutes Damien walked up behind her and pulled her to him. Their bodies were like puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

Damien lowered his lips to her ear, his black hair touching the creamy skin.

"They hurt you while you were there?" He asked. He grimaced at the thought of someone hurting his girl. It made him angry, and he wanted to track down the man that had done this and make him suffer ten times more then what he did to his girl.

"Over the years, you get into trouble a lot. Especially when you are a rebel." Damien looked at her and then ever so gently he kissed her neck.

Damien smiled when he heard Lilly sigh with pleasure and he could feel himself go hard, but he would wait, this girl was far to important to him.

"You enjoy the rain, I take it?" Damien whispered against her neck.

"When I was still living in my village my brothers would run from the ran, thunder, and lighting. But I love it. It is as if it is washing away everything for a new beginning." Lilly let her head fall on his shoulder and she closed her eyes.

She jumped when she felt Damien pick her up and carry her bridal style to his shining black car.

He opened the door and put her in the car putting her seatbelt on for her. Before shutting the door and walking over to his side of the car, he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was filled with so much passion, and love that Lilly couldn't help but kiss him back.

When air became a problem they were forced to brake apart. Damien leaned his forehead on hers and watched her face.

Her eyes were closed and a small smile played across her lips.

"What was that for?" Lilly asked without opening her eyes.

"Because I wanted to." He said in a sweet voice, "And I want you to know that even though people see you as my slave you will never be one, because you're mine and I'm never letting you go." Lilly's stormy eyes opened and their eyes locked.

"But we have only just met." She said as she touched his cheek.

"The moment I saw you in the shadows of that cell holding the child I knew you were more then what you seemed to be, but then you stood up to a man who could kill you, you showed bravery, you hold compassion, and when that man ripped that notebook before you, you showed such hurt, and sorrow that I thought I was going to have to kill the man if you didn't." Damien touched the side of the eye and she closed her eyes. "I was also curiously as to how you lost your sight, I heard you say that it was not natural, and why did you have to take that poison if your body already holds it? I a filled with so many questions."

Lilly opened her mouth to explain but was stopped when Damien put his finger on her lips. She closed them and looked at him for an expiation.

"Not now, we have forever to talk about it. Get some rest. It is a long drive home." Damien leaned down and kissed her again before shutting the door and walking over to the drivers seat starting the car."

He took off his warm jacket and put it over her shivering form. She was already fast asleep in the warm dry car.

He smiled at her peaceful face. He caressed her face and she turned toward him in her sleep.

"Damien…" She said in a whisper.

Damien smiled again and began to drive away with one of Lilly's warm hands in his.

Indeed it was a long drive to the Darkmoon Estate. At the very least it was three hours. When Damien pulled in through the front gates he pulled into the drive of a smaller building near the lakes and gardens. To the north of this building was and much, much larger palace, and to the east was a larger building like this one.

Damien lived in this building. It was his. His cousin lived in the one to the east and his parents stayed in the palace. But when it came to all the balls and things like that Damien would go to the palace to help and prepare.

Damien's building had three stories and was big but not huge. It was beautiful in the never-ending night. The house was a beautiful gold and black and it shined.

As Damien pulled the car up to the door, a servant came out with an umbrella. Damien got out of the car and walked over to the passenger door.

When he opened it, he was stunned by the beautiful girl. He unbuckled her and picked her up into his arms not wanting to wake her.

"Thank you, Jacob." Damien said as they got inside.

"It is a pleasure to serve you my lord. May I asked who the girl is?"

"Yes, her name is Lilly. She will be staying with us from now on. Now if you will excuse me. I think I had better go get her dried off." Jacob bowed to his master and went his way as Damien climbed the stairs.

(/)

He walked down a long hall and came to two large doors. As he opened the he walked into his room. And placed Lilly on the king sized bed. He sat next to her and gently kissed her face over and over again.

"Wake Lilly, were here." He said. She smiled as she stirred in her sleep finally awakening. He gray eyes fell on Damien's face and she smiled.

"How do you do that?" Damien asked as he brought her into his arms.

"Do what?"

"You are blind, but you know it is me, and you know where I am."

"Yes, I am blind, but over the years I have developed my other senses and have gained others when I lost my sight. On of those senses is I can send out sound waves so low no normal human or vampire can here it. And then my hearing has become so developed that I can here these waves I send out and when they come back to me I know everything that is going on. Just like how you have shaggy, black hair that flows down to your shoulders, and you have amazing green eyes, and you are without a doubt the most handsome man I have ever seen." He smiled and kissed her neck.

"and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my 500 years of life. You are so full of life and love that you act like not even the meanest man could brake you." He kept kissing her until he reached her shoulder. He slowly pushed the fabric down and continued to kiss her right shoulder.

He felt her shiver and decided not to go any further tonight.

"Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes." Lilly nodded and he helped her up.

"I don't have anything for you tonight but I guess you-"

"No, like I said before not all my things were destroyed in the attack on my village, give me a minute." Damien sat back down on the bed and watched as Lilly took the package she had dug up from the cell into the bathroom.

It wasn't long before she came back out. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Her green hair was pulled back in a pony tale and she was wearing a black silk pants and a tank top.

Damien got up and met her half way. He intently wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"You (kiss) are (kiss) so beautiful." He said between kisses. Damien picked her up and walked them over to the bed and placed her down before tuning off the lights and lying down next to her. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He kissed her neck once before whispering in her ear.

"Get some sleep love."

"Ok, good night Damien." Damien watched as the woman he felt so strongly for fell asleep in his arms.

She was so amazing, how in the world did he get so lucky?


	4. crossrodes

WARNING: This chapter contains a lemon

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lemon. I'll be marking it in bold print to let you know when it starts and when it ends so if you're not comfortable with the lemon, you can just skip it.**

Chapter four

Crossroads

2 weeks pasted and Damien and Lilly grew ever closer. Tommy had moved into Damien's house and was now sleeping soundly in his bedroom.

Lilly sat in Damien's lap talking to him as he whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much Lilly." He said as he pulled her closer to him.

"And I you Damien Darkmoon." Damien smiled and pulled her closer and began to kiss her neck.

Lilly sighed in pleasure. As Damien began to go lower and kiss her shoulder he was interrupted but the sound of someone knocking on his door.

Both of them growled and Lilly rolled off Damien's lap and got under the covers to sleep.

"I'll be back soon, love." He said as he kissed her lips.

"I'll be waiting." She said when he pulled back.

There was another knock.

"I coming!" Damien yelled, very irritated. "Sleep well, love." Lilly nodded and closed her gray eyes and listened as Damien got up and walked to the door on the other side of the room.

"Lord Damien, I am sorry if I have awoke you and Lady Lilly but you farther asks you to come to the palace as soon as possible." Damien growled and rubbed his temples.

"Ok, tell him I will be there as soon as I get dressed. Good night Jacob."

"Thank you my lord." With that Damien closed the door and walked back to the bad and kissed Lilly.

"Are you going somewhere?" Lilly asked

"Yes, my farther wishes to speck to me. I wont be long I promise." He said as he leaned down and kissed her again, and again.

He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. It took everything he had to leave Lilly alone and make his way to the palace.

His white jacket glowed in the shining moon.

When he entered the palace he frowned at the sight.

His parents stood talking with the Queen of the western vampires. Her two darthers had also come along with her; this was not going to be good.

He looked to his left and saw his cousin with a very grouchy look on his face, he had also been interrupted.

"Ah, my son." The king said. "Did I interrupt something." Both boys nodded.

"I was specking to Lilly."

"I was with another."

"I'm sorry boys but Lady Ginger and Victoria and Jade have come in for the masquerade. Ginger will be staying here and Victoria and Jade will choose between your two houses."

"Are you kidding me? You dragged me out here for that?" Both boys yelled in anger.

"Do what you wish, I have to get back to Lilly. Tommy was having nightmares and I'm sure is isn't getting any sleep like I told her to." Damien said as he turned around. "If they choose to stay in my estate then have them speck with Jacob, I do not want to be bothered again."

"As goes for me." With that both boys left the palace to go to their own estates.

"Sorry, I don't know what has gotten into Damien and Dementor lately. They are hardly around any more." The queen said.

"I think it is those new comers. Dementor has become very good friends with Kate, and Damien spends all his time with Lilly."

(/)

Damien entered the house to hear the sweet sound of Lilly's singing and the violin playing.

He smiled and made his way up the stairs to the third level and opened the door that led into a room full of diffent interments.

There in the center of the room, with her back to him was the love of his life, playing her favorite interment.

She was standing facing the moon that was shining through the huge window on the other side of the room.

After he knew she was done he moved in and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She smiled and turned around to kiss the man.

"You are a beautiful player." Damien said as he ran his hands up and down the silk nightgown. Damien began to kiss her neck and she let a soft moan escape her lips.

Damien began to pull the straps off her shoulders and kissed her soft shoulders and then continues downward. He pulled the gowned down and began to kiss her bare breasts.

He took one nipple into his mouth as he massaged the other softly.

As he was about to continue…

Knock, Knock, Knock

They both growled at the interruption.

"I'm going to kill them." Damien said. Lilly smiled as she pushed the straps of her dress back up to her shoulders and stood on her toes to his him.

"Be nice Damien." She whispered in his ear.

"What if I don't want to?" He said as he took her back into his arms.

"Then you wont get what you want." Damien growled at her but kissed her forcefully.

She pulled back and kissed the tip of his nose before braking out of his hold and walking over to her fallen violin.

"You'd better get that. I'm going to go sing to Tommy."

"You'd better be there when I get back." He said

"Maybe I will, maybe I'll make you hunt me down." She said slyly.

"You're going to be the death of me woman." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, but you would enjoy that." She said as she kissed him gently.

"Indeed I would." He said as he kissed her back.

He ran his tongue accost her lips asking for permission to enter and he was granted just that, but all to soon Lilly pulled away.

"Later" She said as she turned and walked away, her hips swing seductively.

Damien growled again, and went to the door as soon as Lilly was gone.

When he opened the door he wasn't surprised to see Victoria standing there. She was in a black nightgown. She smiled at Damien and hugged him.

"It has been far to long Damien." She said.

Damien pushed her back and glared at her.

"I said I didn't want to be interrupted, I was in the middle of something very important." He growled.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to chech up with my old friend." She said innocently.

"We were never friends Victoria, get that in your head." He said.

"Miss Lilly I'm hugery." The sound of Tommy's young voice said as Lilly and Tommy turned a corner and came into view.

"Good evening Master, I am sorry we interrupted. Tommy was starving and I was taking him down to the kitchens to get something to eat." Lilly bowed keeping her eyes down.

Damien smiled and looked at Tommy who was also bowing, she had talked him into this.

"It's ok Lilly, I was just heading to bed myself. Goodnight Victoria, Tommy…Lilly." He said as he moved past each one.

Victoria had a hurt look on her face and Lilly smiled to herself.

"Good evening my lady, come on Tommy, lets get you something to eat and get you into bed."

"Yes, miss Lilly. Night miss." Tommy took Lilly's hand and she took him down the stairs to do as she said she would.

(/)

Damien sat in his bedroom alone. Where could she be?

Damien jumped up when he smelt her sweet sent coming closer and closer.

He smiled and hid behind the door in the darkness.

The second the door opened he pulled the girl to the side and kissed her with all the love he could.

He moved his tongue accost her lips asking for entrance and she allowed it. Their tongues danced and the kissed until air became a problem.

"Wow." Lilly's soft gentle voice said.

"That was nothing." Damien said as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

The laid her down gentle and got on top of her.

Lemon begins here

"Do you want me?" Damien asked as he kissed her ear. Lilly moaned in response as she nodded her head. She felt him smile against her neck. Suddenly she felt her body grow hot and her panties growing wet.

Damien kissed her neck and worked his way up to her jaw line and then he found his destination. He kissed her with such passion.

Lilly moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Damien moved his hand from her waist to her shoulders where he began to pull on the nightgown. Lilly obligated and let got of his neck so he could pull the nightgown over her head.

He tossed the nightgown on the ground and looked at her exposed body, and began to kiss her breast and massage the other one just as he had earlier.

He took the nipple into his mouth and played with it earning a loud moan from the woman under him. He slowly moved down as to torture her for earlier until he finally reached her panties.

He took hold of them and slowly pulled them down her legs to revel her womanhood. He lowered his head and kissed her over and over again. When he reached her opening he pushed his tongue inside her making her scream his name with pleasure.

He darted his tongue in and out until she was close to her first orgasm. He pulled back and she gave him a questioned look.

He leaned down and kissed her before he began to undress himself. When he removed his boxers Lilly was shocked at the size of him.

She let her eyes wander over his body, Damien smirked at her reaction and leaned down and kissed her ear.

"See anything you like?" He asked

"Yes, you." She said as she closed her eyes. Damien smiled and reached down to her opening and slipped two fingers into her. He thrust them in and out and soon added a third finger to prepare her for him.

Once again when she was about to hit her orgasm he pulled out. He looked up at her again and she nodded.

He spared her thighs and moved in between them. Slowly he slipped his manhood into her wet walls. When he was completely in he felt her hiss in pain and he quickly began to kiss her to distract her.

After a minute Lilly recovered and nodded for Damien to continue, and that is just what he did.

He pulled out so only his tip was in her and then slammed back into her, making her scream. Lilly wrapped her legs around him to bring him deeper into her while Damien slid his hands to her hips and thrusted into her a little faster making Lilly scream as he gave her so much pleasure. Sweat was building up between the two of as they were both aiming for release.

"D-Damien, I'm cumming!"

"Cum for me love." Damien thrusted much faster and harder bringing them both to a sweet release.

"Damien!!" Lilly screamed as she came hard with Damien following her shooting his seed into her womb.

**Lemon ends here**

Damien rolled off Lilly onto the bed and pulled her closer to him. He pulled the black blanket over them and held onto his girl.

"I love you Damien." She muttered as she tried to stay awake.

"And I love you Lilly. Get some sleep." They gave each other one more kiss before going to sleep dreaming of each other.

**This was my first try so please don't flame me**


End file.
